Not As Smart As She Thinks
by Azkadellio
Summary: Pre-December one-shot. One night, Trina drags Tori to where their parents 'hide' their Chistmas presents to see what she's getting. Tori/Trina sister one-shot with slight Jade/Tori relationship at the end. Okay, more than slight relationship, but it's only seen in a short moment. Name has been fixed.


**I know this is early, but this is something that used to happen a lot around Christmas time, even a month in advance, with my family. Originally, Tori was going to be the curious one, but I can see Trina doing something like this more than Tori.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Trina, it's four in the morning." I whine as my sister drags me up the stairs to our attic where we usually store the holiday stuff, since we can't use the garage anymore because Trina insists that's where she keeps her car when she's not driving it, and mom started storing her car in the two car garage, leaving mine and dad's outside in front of the garage doors.

"Shush." Trina tells me as she drags me up the stairs. "It's our best chance. Mom and dad don't wake up for another couple of hours, and we won't have any other time." She whispers, cautiously opening the attic door. (We used to do this all the time when we were younger, so our parents messed with the hinges so they squeak when the door is opened, and we never figured out how to get it fixed.)

"Trina, you're eighteen years old. Why do you _have_ to find out what you're getting for Christmas?" I ask, yawning.

"Because mom and dad refuse to tell me, and I refuse to not know." Trina says, stopping with enough room to slip in, not risking it opening farther and squeaking, alerting our parents.

"You're not supposed to know what you're getting." I say, slipping behind her. "It's pointless if you know what you're getting." I say, slowly closing the door behind me, stopping it before it clicks shut.

"Too bad." Trina says, heading to the largest pile along the back wall, careful where she steps. (The floorboards tend to creak. I don't know if it's because of the house itself, or if mom and dad did something.) "Now shut up, I want to know what I'm getting. If you get us caught, I'm getting rid of the gift I got you." She warns, carefully sifting through the pile.

"Wait, you got me something?" I ask, surprised. "What is it?" I ask, my curiosity piqued since she rarely gets me anything.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Trina taunts as she picks up a shopping bag from some fancy clothing store at the mall.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you what I got for you." I counter, moving to the smaller pile, but still a good sized pile, of my stuff. (We know which piles are ours because our parents keep them in the same spot each year. It's easy to tell anyways because Trina's pile is always at least twice the size of everyone elses, and mine usually has more music and some clothes, versus hers which is mainly clothes, shoes, accessories, plus whatever else 'she has to have'.)

"Please. I know where you hide stuff in your room." Trina scoffs as she looks through her pile.

"Which is why I left it at a friend's." I tell her, picking up a set of blank discs and thin cases to burn music, or movies (some are blank DVDs) onto whenever I want.

"Well, Cat can't keep a secret, and Robbie would cave if I flirted with him to get it, so it's not them." Trina guesses, looking through her pile. "There's no way you'd give it to Beck because you two aren't that close after he and Jade broke up last month, and you and Jade aren't close, so it must be at Andre's." She figures, picking up a shoe box from Fazzini, probably their new line of Winter boots for Christmas. "But Andre lives with his grandma, and she'd probably throw it out if she found out, so maybe not him." She says, putting the shoe box down.

"You're never going to figure it out." I say smugly, knowing she doesn't know that Jade and I are closer than anyone knows.

"Don't be so smug. I'll figure it out." Trina says, a smirk in her voice.

An hour later, Trina and I are back in our rooms, getting some sleep before we hear our parents waking up and getting ready for work. A few minutes later, my closet door opens, a pale, dark haired girl my age walking out, dressed only in a long black t-shirt. "Why did Trina kidnap you this time?" Jade asks, climbing back into bed with me.

"She wanted to find out what she's getting for Christmas, and for some reason, I had to go with her." I say, pulling Jade close and cuddling into her warmth.

"Good thing you left her gift at my place then." Jade says with a smirk, pulling my close so my head is resting on her chest. "And I'm guessing she doesn't know, or you'd be more worried?" She asks as I start to drift off.

"No. She still thinks you hate me since the break up." I say, yawning a bit, as I cuddle closer to her, not caring that my cheeks is pressing against her nipple.

"Keep that up, and your whole family will know about us." She warns, her hand moving to my butt.

 **And that's it for this. Just a short little one-shot I came up with because my mom is going through the holiday decorations to get rid of what we won't be keeping since we're supposed to be moving sometime over the next few months, and she doesn't want the stuff we won't need, as well as us wrapping presents when we can.**

 **Leave a review if you and/or someone in your family used to do something like this too.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
